1 Day of 20 Years
by skybluescramble
Summary: Professor Agasa had invented one more device. Somehow, Conan was successfully forced to try it. But suddenly a grown-up woman appears and she calls him 'Shinichi! What actually happened?


from **skybluescramble**:

hello people !

finally I made another Detective Conan fan-fiction, hohoho.

it's especially for **hai-edogawa** who had PMed me. hope you like some cheesy fluff, dear. actually, this story is related to my other Detective Conan fan-fiction: **Memories in Mozaic**. i imagine this takes part between the ninth and tenth chapter of MiM, so Conan will be around ten or eleven years old.

this piece is a one-shot, though, more like a drabble. and the greatest credit goes to **koichii** for fixing up the mistakes. i cannot believe i made a story this short and still messed up...

by the way, I'll be really thankful to receive reviews.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Detective Conan /名探偵コナン

Gosho Aoyama©1994

* * *

**:: 1 Day of 20 Years ::**

.

.

AGASA Hiroshi is one kind of an eccentric scientist, they said. A suspected mad one, they said. All his inventions were strange and looked useless—what normal person would like to wear special hat which can have an umbrella sprouted from its top just by pressing a button? Even the stuffs that Edogawa Conan used to help him resolve crimes were quite abnormal. However, the situation of Edogawa Conan (or should he be called Kudo Shinichi?) wasn't something that would happen to most people.

Unusual devices for an unusual person.

That way, they were a perfect match.

Sometimes, that particular scientist would want to try crossing the border of possibilities with his invention, just like today.

"Time-travel machine?" Conan gaped in disbelief, looking up to the bearded old man with widened eyes. "Professor, are you sure that's gonna work?"

"I don't know about it yet, Shinichi-kun! That's why today we'll try this out." He beamed, hands patting the cockpit-like machine beside him proudly. The two of them were sitting leisurely in Agasa's lab, and Conan was busy re-reading his notebook before Agasa announced his recent '_achievement_'. There was no Haibara Ai. She was forced to accompany Yoshida Ayumi doing some shopping for their classmate's birthday this weekend.

"But, who's gonna give it a test?"

No words came from Agasa. He simply stared at the little detective, eyes glinting meaningfully. They did a full minute of staring contest until realization hit Conan. Hard. Cursing in silent mumbles, he pocketed his notebook back and stood up.

"No no no no, I personally think that being shrunk by an unidentified poison is enough. Professor, I cannot do that. Let me stay out of this, okay?"

"Come on, Shinichi-kun." Agasa pleaded. "You know better about the quality of my inventions than everybody else in this world. The only rule is you can't be seen by your future self. Just for several hours experience and you'll be back here. In one piece, I promise."

...

When Conan stepped into the machine five minutes later, he couldn't help but wonder if he actually has a soft spot for an old neighbor named Agasa Hiroshi.

* * *

THE first thing Conan regretted was the fact that he forgot to ask Agasa in what year he would arrive. Now, as clueless as a lost cat, he got out of the machine and looked around. He saw drawers, bookshelves, desks with piles of paper on them—a typical personal library, or maybe a study. He had landed inside someone's house. Whose?

Conan decided to take a better look, so he approached one of the high bookshelves.

A sheer layer of dust was visible.

His brows furrowed. _An empty house?_

Taking a step back towards the entrance, Conan examined the whole room. He felt a sense of familiarity, but he couldn't decipher what it was. Nonetheless, as his eyes found a broken pair of red sneakers on one desk, they widened in shock. Those were the same shoes he was wearing now—the ones which could enhance his kicking's power.

_It's Professor Agasa's house_, Conan realized.

_But it's so quiet and… empty._

_What happened?_

The other rooms were not so different from Agasa's study. They were a little dusty—as though it had been quite a while since the last time they were being cleaned. Getting more curious, Conan went to the front gate and literally jumped in surprise when he heard someone call his name, loud and clear. A woman's voice, to be exact.

"SHINICHI!"

_What? 'Shinichi'? Who on earth calls him that…?_

Seconds passed in their slowest pace as he turned to the source of noise. And once again he gaped like an idiot.

On the other side of the gate stood Haibara Ai—or Miyano Shiho; choose whichever name you prefer—in her adult form, clad in a white sundress that went down to her knees, topped by a cropped denim vest and blue floral sandals. Her face had matured; Conan gave a rough guess that she was somewhere around thirty, but for god's sake, she was gorgeous.

And did she just call him Shinichi?

"There you are! Let's go!"

He stood still, hesitating to make any step. Stupidly he raised a finger and pointed at his own face, "Me?"

The grown-up Haibara Ai smiled in amusement. "Of course, you. Come here quick, or we'll be late for the train."

Frankly speaking, Conan had no idea what was occurring to him, yet nevertheless he did what he was told. He felt a jolt of fluttering sensation as Ai's long, slender fingers wrapped around his shorter ones to handhold with him. Who knew that the so-called Ice Queen has such a warm hand?

But this version of Haibara Ai wasn't looked that cold, in truth. She even emanated grace, femininity, and somehow… affection. Conan became more and more curious about what year it is now. Why could Ai keep calm seeing him? Why the hell did she call him 'Shinichi'? Did she already know about him coming here?

No. The last one wasn't possible.

There was must be a reason—or two—behind it all.

Something he hadn't known yet.

"Ne," Conan spoke, not sure how he should address Ai. "Where are we going?"

They had arrived at the train station. Ai bought Conan a ticket and let him walk through the inspection machine first. She followed afterwards.

"Disneyland," Ai replied. "I promised you, remember? So today is just the two of us! Having a day off is sure nice, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Conan beamed, playing along. Whatever situation he was in, he decided not to blow his cover. Perhaps by doing this he could get more information. "By the way, that empty house…"

Ai looked down at him and for a brief moment Conan was afraid she would notice something weird. But then she smiled. "Oh, Professor Agasa's? Did you get inside?"

Finding it was useless to tell a lie, Conan nodded in affirmation.

"Is the house dirty already?"

"A bit."

"Oh." Ai seemed thoughtful, as though she was recalling something. "I guess we need to schedule another cleaning up session. Tonight I'll give Ayumi-chan a call."

_Ayumi? _That_ Ayumi?_

_One more familiar person_, said Conan mentally. _This is getting good_. The pieces of puzzle began to appear. Perhaps he could bring a good story to tell that crazy scientist when he got back later.

"Um, what… what happened to Professor Agasa?" Conan dared himself to ask, but regretted it almost immediately. Ai's turquoise orbs, which were glinting with happiness dimmed. Her face turned sorrowful, yet it was her sad smile which stabbed his feelings.

She whispered softly, "I thought your father has told you once about him, Shinichi. Professor passed away when I was in high school. Got a heart attack."

His heart sank. Until now, Conan never once thought about it. He had totally forgotten one sure fact that with every second he spent growing up, Agasa Hiroshi was also growing old. And so were Kudo Yusaku and Yukiko.

Out of the blue, those past days with Agasa in it felt precious.

* * *

DISNEYLAND was fun. They hopped on whatever attractions they wanted. By lunch time they were tired and hungry and a bit drenched (blame that particular attraction which involved water splashing everywhere), but absolutely happy and satisfied. Conan sat side by side with Ai in a bench, enjoying the summer breeze dry their clothes and hair.

"Look," said Ai, her forefinger pointed south. "There's an ice cream parlor. Want some?"

Conan stood up. "Yeah. I'll go buy it."

"How gentleman of you, Shinichi. Alright, please buy a chocolate mint one for me. You can choose your own. Here's the money." She gave him a ¥1000 and waved her hand in a good-bye gesture. That left Conan a few minutes to think. He needed to sort out several things.

First, Agasa Hiroshi had died.

Second, this 'Shinichi' kid was definitely someone's son. Considering Haibara Ai's natural behavior towards him, it was a huge possibility that Shinichi's face resembled his. However, since his face and his father's were alike…

That could only mean...

"Holy cow," he cursed under his breath. "This 'Shinichi' boy is _my_ son?"

But if it was true, everything fell into place. It could be explained why Ai talked to him so casually. She must have mistaken him as 'Shinichi'. To be honest, Conan was itching to know who the mother is (because she was also his future wife, right?), but it felt impossible with his current situation. Right now he was having this Disneyland date with Haibara Ai and she might not want to go home before the sun set.

"So… I'm Edogawa Shinichi?" Conan chuckled. Whoever decided this name on him was really uncreative.

After buying a chocolate mint ice cream for Ai and a green tea flavored one for himself, he walked back to the bench. He was a little taken aback when he saw a bunch of people surrounding Ai with so much enthusiasm. Half of them were blushing young men, the rest were giggling girls.

"Are you really that famous newscaster? You're much prettier in person!"

"My mother adores you! May I have your autograph?"

"Can I… have a handshake with you?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Haibara Ai was a famous newscaster? Conan didn't expect to overhear such thing. But actually, if he took a closer look at her appearance, it was true that she was far too beautiful to be nobody.

Conan slowed down his pace. He wanted to eavesdrop a little more. However…

"Ah! Who's this little boy?"

All of a sudden, every single head turned towards his direction. Conan frowned; he always disliked unwanted attention. Finding no other choice, he consumed the remaining space between him and Ai and raised his right hand holding her ice cream. "Here."

"Thank you." Ai said appreciatively. She shifted a little, making some space for him to sit by her side. Then she asked the crowd, "Who said something about an autograph?"

A guy in his twenties stepped forward. A faint blush was visible across his cheeks. "It was me."

"Tell me about your mother."

"Well, she's been sick for two weeks… and she really admires you, so I-I thought if I give her your autograph, she may regain some strength and get well sooner."

Conan suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. _Such miracle won't happen very easily, you know_.

Ai looked thoughtful. "Where is she?"

"In Beika Hospital," the guy answered. "Is… is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine." The strawberry-blonde haired woman shook her head calmly. "Can you give me the details? I want to go visit her."

That guy's expression was priceless. His eyes widened in disbelief. He impulsively grabbed Ai's free hand and bowed so deep, continuously exclaiming his gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you very much, Edogawa Ai-san! Thank you, really… that's very kind of you."

The crowd was full with mutterings like "It's great, isn't it?" or "I hope your mother will be healthy in no time!", but Conan didn't catch any of it. Completely dumbfounded, he blinked stupidly, trying to comprehend the perplexing news he just heard. His half-eaten ice cream slipped from his hand and left abandoned on the ground, melting quickly because of the summer heat.

_Edogawa… Ai?_

No way.

* * *

"HOW was it?"

Conan glared at the bearded man grinning widely at him as he walked out of the time-travel machine. It was already dark outside—perhaps he should give Ran a call telling her that he will spend the night at Agasa's house. "Tiresome," replied him curtly with a snort. "Professor, in what year did you send me to?"

"Twenty years later from today," he winked. "I know several things in the future are shouldn't be known beforehand, but I just couldn't resist it. Whatever you saw there, did it surprise you?"

Conan sighed. His head felt somewhat dizzy. If anything, 'surprise' was an understatement. Taking a deep, long breath, he continued to speak. "Ne, Professor? Do you have a forgetfulness potion or anything like it?"

Agasa Hiroshi was right.

Some matters which happen in the future were not to be known beforehand.

**.**

**the end.**


End file.
